ParaNorman: El Regreso
by ame.srz
Summary: Aggie regresa. La vida de Norman ya no volverá a ser como 11 años atrás. Y más ahora que hay alguien persiguiéndolos...


Capítulo 1: El regreso

Era una noche muy tranquila.

Para los habitantes de Blithe Hollow, una noche con tormenta eléctrica era tranquilo. Había veces en las que caía granizo a grandes escalas, y otras en las que se inundaba la ciudad.

Pero esta vez era una tormenta eléctrica con lluvia ligera.

Viajemos por un bosque.

Un bosque lindo, con mariposas…

Boom!

Y con un simple rayo el bosque cambió su apariencia.

Los árboles sin hojas.

Quemados.

Pero en el centro, hay uno que destaca.

"Boom!"

El rayo golpea el árbol, y de este rayo sale una silueta.

Una silueta de una pequeña niña.

Ring!

Norman apagó su despertador. Estaba sudando y jadeando.

"Sólo fue un sueño" se repetía una y otra vez.

¡Norman!—lo llamaba su mamá desde el cuarto de abajo.

¡Ya voy mamá!— exclamó Norman.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar.

¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó su mamá al verlo mojado y con las mejillas encendidas.

No, sólo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes, mamá— contestó.

¡Que tal si tienes fiebre!— exclamó su mamá poniéndole un termómetro en la boca.

Estoy bien— dijo Norman quitándose el aparato "sólo era un sueño. A propósito, ¿puedo salir a pasear un rato?" Preguntó.

¡Pero si no has desayunado!— reclamó su madre.

Estoy bien" repitió Norman, bajó de la silla, se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió por la puerta de su casa.

Había charcos, pero al menos no había inundaciones.

Y estaba el Sol radiante.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar al bosque en el que habían enterrado a una bruja. Más bien, a una niña normal acusada de brujería.

Llegó al árbol indicado. Todo parecía normal, hasta que…

¡Bu!— exclamó una voz femenina atrás de él y agarrándolo por la espalda.

Se volteó y vio a una pequeña niña de 11 años, si no es que había crecido, pues hace 1 año que no la veía, con el cabello negro de la noche, lacio, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de plata. Aquella cara conocida y "¿hermosa?" pensó Norman, era Agatha Prenderghast.

No había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Y notó que, cuando Aggie lo tocó, parecía piel humana.

No tenía el mismo tacto que cuando la conoció.

¿Aggie?— preguntó.

¡Si!— Exclamó con entusiasmo y se le iluminó la cara.

¿No deberías estar descansando? No es por ofender, ni porque no me alegre verte, pero…¿qué haces aquí?— dijo Norman.

La cara de Aggie se ensombreció y una triste sonrisa cubrió su cara.

Me, me…expulsaron del mundo de los muertos— respondió con los ojos brillosos.

¿Por qué?— preguntó Norman.

¡¿Eso importa?—exclamó Aggie con lágrimas en los ojos, y por un momento Norman pudo notar cómo se iluminó su fantasma verde en su cuerpo del coraje que sentía.

Lo siento, Aggie— se disculpó Norman.

Aggie se había puesto a llorar.

Ven, vamos—dijo Norman, tomando de la mano a Aggie, y en el momento en que su mano tocó la de ella, sintió una punzada en el pecho y una extraña sensación en el estómago. "Norman, tranquilo" se dijo, aunque desconocía esa sensación, nunca la había experimentado antes de sus 12 años, pero era una sensación agradable.

La llevó hacia el árbol por el cual ella había aparecido en sus sueños y se sentaron juntos.

Esperó a que Aggie hablara, si es que le quería contar lo que la hacía tan triste.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Aggie por fin habló:

En el mundo de los no vivos, tenemos reglas. Una de ellas era que no podías comunicarte con los vivos. Yo la rompí varias veces. Una vez me cacharon, y me dijeron que esa era una falta grave, puesto que no se quería que los humanos interactúaran con los fantasmas. Lo consideran una traición. Me dijeron que no volviera, y que si quería ser tan viva, lo iba a ser. Nadie en el mundo de los muertos quiere estar vivo, así que todos me consideraron una falta de respeto. Y me echaron de ese mundo para siempre— Aggie rompió a llorar otra vez.

Pero tú no has interactuado con los vivos...—dijo Norman.

Sí, cuando quería vengarme del jurado. Y la segunda vez cuando tú me dejabas flores en mi árbol" contestó Aggie.

Ups. ¿En serio Aggie había escuchado todo lo que le decía?

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Aggie dijo:

Te puedo escuchar desde el mundo de los no vivos. Pero yo no puedo hablar contigo, sólo por medio de pensamientos.

Norman lo recordó. Siempre que terminaba de hablar en la tumba-árbol de Aggie, sentía una extraña sensación de que ella le contestaba, y escuchaba las respuestas en su cabeza. La mayoría eran sólo palabras como "Yo también" o "Adiós".

Bueno… ¿tienes lugar donde quedarte? Porque podrías estar en mi casa, sin que nadie te vea.

Sí— dijo Aggie— Solamente estoy viva para aquellos que yo quiera. Y sólo me puedes ver tú en fantasma y viva.

Camino a su casa, comenzó a llover otra vez. Notó que Aggie temblaba de frío y se quitó su suéter para ponérselo a ella y que no sintiera frío. Le acomodó la gorra del suéter para que no se mojara.

Gracias— contestó Aggie.

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano y saltando charcos.

Cuando Norman llegó a su casa, tocó la puerta y su madre le abrió.

¡Norman! Tardaste mucho—dijo su mamá a regañadientes.

Lo siento— contestó Norman, se abrió paso y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron, Norman le quitó cuidadosamente a Aggie el suéter.

Se quedaron viendo los dos a los ojos durante vario tiempo, hasta que su mamá tocó la puerta.

¡A cenar!—dijo su mamá y, acto seguido, se fue.

Oh, bueno. Si estas viva, necesitas comer —dijo Norman a Aggie.

Sí, pero no te preocupes —contestó Aggie.

Te voy a traer algo—dijo Norman haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Aggie.

Norman salió de la habitación y bajó. Agarró un plato lleno de comida. Más de la que el estaba acostumbrado a alimentarse, y su familia lo miró con extrañeza.

Voy a cenar en el cuarto—dijo Norman.

¿Qué?—preguntó su mamá.—Pensaba que ibas a comer aquí, como siempre, en la mesa. Y sin atiborrarte de comida.

Es que…quiero estar solo —respondió Norman y subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto y sorprendió a Aggie observando sus fotos atentamente.

Oh, lo siento. Es que me llamaron la atención—se excusó Aggie al ver llegar a Norman, quien sólo se rió, dejó la comida encima del mueble donde estaban las fotos y le comenzó a contar sobre las historias de sus fotos: divertidas, felices y, a veces, tristes.

Después de platicar sus experiencias en las fotos, comenzaron a comer.

Y después llegó la noche. Hora de dormirse para ir mañana a la escuela.

Primero acurrucó a Aggie en un lado de la cama, y luego él se acostó al lado de ella. La tomó de la mano para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, y que el la iba a ayudar en lo que fuera.

Aggie le apretó la mano en gesto gentil y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

¿Qué pasa, mi señor?—preguntó una voz. La voz de uno de sus más fieles sirvientes.

Tienes que atrapar a Agatha Prenderghast—respondió su voz áspera. La voz áspera de el Dios de la Muerte.

¿La traidora? ¿Qué, no bastó con echarla?

Fue un error. Aunque siente pena por haber sido expulsada, la vida que le dimos la está disfrutando. Y más que nunca. Observa —dijo y un cuadrado semi transparente apareció al frente. La imagen mostraba a un niño y una niña, durmiendo cómodamente en una cama, tomados de la mano.

El sirviente frunció el ceño.

Traidora. Pensaba que se iba a sentir sola y querría volver a descansar. Pero veo que encontró un amiguito—dijo el Dios.

Más que un amigo, según parece—dijo su sirviente.

¿Cuánto por traer a Agatha de vuelta? —preguntó el Dios a su sirviente, quien rió y movió la cabeza a los lados.

Nada. Esto será un placer, mi señor—dijo y, acto seguido, desapareció.

¡Ahhh!

Norman escuchó un grito e inmediatamente se levantó.

Era media noche y Aggie se incorporó en la cama. Estaba sentada con las manos tapándole la boca y llorando.

¡Aggie! ¿Qué…qué sucede?—preguntó Norman quitándole las manos con suavidad de sus labios.

Yo…tú…estábamos…—dijo Aggie con gemidos y sin parar de llorar.

Norman lo comprendió.

Tranquila, sólo era una pesadilla—dijo Norman acariciándole la mejilla para tranquilizarla y Aggie se recargó en su hombro.

Tranquila, tranquila…—decía Norman acariciando de el cabello de Aggie hasta su hombro.

Aggie tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Estábamos en mi tumba. Los dos. Muertos—decía Aggie entre sollozos.

Sólo era una pesadilla, calma…—dijo Norman—A mí también me suceden, y muy seguido.

Quédate conmigo—dijo Aggie.

No te preocupes. Estaré contigo hasta que el Sol se extinga—contestó Norman y puso su mano encima de la de Aggie.

Y Aggie se tranquilizó hasta dormirse de nuevo.

Ahora él era el que no podía dormir.

Y sus pesadillas eran sobre perder a Aggie.

En cierta pesadilla, vio que estaban en el árbol de donde había venido Aggie.

Y los dos estaban juntos, diciéndose adiós por algún motivo.

Luego una luz verde jalaba a Aggie.

Y Aggie gritaba su nombre.

Y Norman gritaba el nombre de Aggie.

Y luego una luz verde lo jaló a él también.

Y después vio todo negro.

Y solamente escuchaba los gritos de Aggie.


End file.
